narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollo Akimichi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities Life Force and Chakra Prowers Physical Attributes * Enhance Durability: Apollo has proven to be very durable. His resistance has been demonstrated many times, surviving many life threatening situations and still being able to fight afterwards. Apollo also has an amazing tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. Apollo has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. * Enhanced Strength:'''Spending several years with Rock Lee training, Apollo developed enhanced strength. This strength aid him while he is either using Strong Fist style or even his own Hot Fit. Even with his swords, Apollo has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. He was even strong enough to deflect a punch from Sakura who is said to have strength close to the strongest kunoichi to ever live Tsunade, and has developed the ability to pump his arms up with pure muscle.However, Apollo seemed unable to control his strength prior to his training with Shenron. This is shown when he sparred vs one of his fellow classmen and almost killed the man. After the two year training, it seems that Apollo has exponentially increased in physical strength as he was able to..... * '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: Apollo's speed is nothing short of "SuperNatural". His moves are so quick and elegant, he is said to be almost impossible to see, unless you have enhanced vision. His speed is very crucial when he is fighting. Apollo's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up with with Sages, as well as several well known Kages and even Shenron Uzumaki. He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge projectiles with ease.On numerous occasions, Apollo has shown being able to evade (or block) high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Thus, Apollo was able to dodge lightning and fire projectiles, both of which travel at extremely high speed, even after being heavily injured from his previous fights. Taijutsu Hot Fist Apollo created a unique fighting style known as the Hot Fist. It is said to be a modified version of the Strong Fist that only ones who have mastered the Akimichi techniques and reached unbelievable speeds by doing so. Apollo has said to have several different techniques the once originated from the Strong Fist fighting style and made it his own. These techniques all increase in strength and speed when Apollo has opened the Eight Gates. *'Hot Fist Style: Powershot' Apollo stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch. In other words, it is a standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. Apollo would typically increase the striking reach of fist by 'charging up' by means of first repeatedly swinging his un-stretched punching arm around before using the spinning force to both stretch his arm to its limits, and to maximize the hitting power. *'Hot Fist Style: Slingshot ' Apollo's main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. *'Hot Fist Style: Finisher ' Apollo stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, that frequently sends the recipient(s) flying off the other direction. This is usually used as a finishing move, he often prefers to do it at point-blank range, sometimes running up to his opponent as he's charging it. *'Hot Fist Style: Machine Gun ' Apollo uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms, however he does not actually grow more arms so he can still be stopped by an opponent fast enough. *'Hot Fist Style: Shotgun ' Apollo twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, massively increasing the velocity of the punch as twisting the arm stretches the arm even further without having to draw it back any longer which also saves the amount of time the kick-back takes. *'Hot Fist Style: Knockout ' Apollo builds up speed and momentum with a long series of quick punches similar to Hot Fist: Gatling, stopping just short of the target(s) at first, and finishes with a single double-palm blow similar to Finisher *'Hot Fist Style: Dropkick ' Apollo extends his leg high up into the sky, he then lower his leg at such a great speed that he deals a punishing blow to his targets (s) head. This move is usually a finishing move. *'Hot Fist Style: Hurricane ' Apollo builds up speed and momentum with a long series of quick punches similar to Hot Fist: Machine Gun, stopping just short of the target(s) at first, and finishes with a single double-palm blow similar to Shotgun Strong Fist Showing great interest in different taijutsu styles, Choji asked Rock Lee Strong Fist Style. Strong Fist a martial art style focusing on external damage. While his taijutsu was originally only below average but while mastering other skills along with his Taijutsu he became quite skillful. His prowess surpasses those of more experienced ninja, able to keep up with Lee and many others. Apollo is now able to beat even the Anbu level shinobi by just using his Strong Fist Style. Eight Gates With his natural skills and affinity for taijutsu combined with his exceptionally strong body Apollo has gained the ability to use eight gates, due to his training which specifically worked to strengthen his body, Apollo can at least activate the five Gates without seemingly being affected. Through Lee's teachings, Apollo has learned how to open at least the first Six of eight chakra gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja, and as such has come to even be regarded as a genius. Unlike most shinobi who possess this technique, he does not have a code that forbids himself from using the technique unless they meets that requirement. Apollo possesses a technique that allows him to use the Eight Gates with little to no side effects, known as the Body Revival Technique. In most cases, when user uses the Eight Gates his or her muscles begin to wear down and tear. In Apollo's case his Destruction and Rebirth cycle is far superior than any other human. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but the user dies in the process. Apollo has also learned or developed a number of taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed he gains from opening chakra gates. Though Apollo can open the chakra gates instantly. And still prefers to keep it hidden. * Gate of Opening(開門, Kaimon): The First of the Eight Gates located in the Brain, by opening this gate, Taiyō can remove the restraints of the brain on his muscles, which allows him to use 50% of his strength, whereas in normal condition he can only use 20%. By opening this gate can also use the Front Lotus technique. * Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon; English TV "The Gate of Rest"): located in the brain. Forcibly increases Apollo's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body. With this he was able to sever several bones of susanoo in a single strike. * Gate of Life(生門, Seimon): located on the spinal cord. Allows Apollo to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. It also allows Taiyō to perform the Leaf Hot Wind. * Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon): located on the spinal cord. Increases the Apollo's speed and power. Used to cause muscle tissue to tear on use. It does not affect Taiyō. * The Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon; English TV "The Gate of Closing"): per above. Located in the abdomen. Increases all of his abilities drastically. * The Gate of View (景門, Keimon; English TV "The Gate of Joy"): As per above. Located in the stomach. Allows Apollo to perform the Morning Peacock. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of chakra that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. * The Gate of Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon; English TV "The Gate of Shock"): Located below the stomach. Allows Apollo to perform the Daytime Tiger. Those who open this gate will pour glowing green sweat from every inch of their body, which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people would mistake as a green chakra coating. It also allows Apollo to perform the Infinite Wild Dance. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Being taught by two of the most brilliant scientist/doctors there have been Apollo possess great knowledge on the Human body and Medical Ninjutsu. With the aid of both Sakura and Karin, Apollo knows a great deal of the human anatomy and the chakra network. With this knowledge Apollo was able to create a jutsu based on the Gentle Fist taijutsu, that restores chakra by hitting a series of chakra points. Karin also taught Apollo Kabuto's signature Yin Release Wound Destruction technique(after watching him perform it for x amount of years), where Apollo anticipates where the spot the enemy might hit, allowing him to apply medical treatment to it and take minimize the damage. Through this technique he was able to create his own technique that allows him to create new existing cells at an astonishing rate through the formation of creating bone cells as well as having the ability to destroy bone cells. But under his training with Sakura he gained much more knowledge in Medical Ninjutsu. AFter 5 years of training, Apollo did finally learn the Strength of Hundred Seal and Yin Seal: Release but has yet to accomplish the Creation Rebirth. Besides his Medical skills with chakra, Apollo also has great knowledge of medicine. Being the Head Doctor in Uzushio, Apollo needed to learn hundreds of illness and their cures, so he can be prepared for any situation. With only basic medical tools, he performed flawless surgeries to save people from near death. In addition to the human body, Apollo also demonstrates great knowledge of the human mind. He had repeatedly shown himself able to understand how people think and exploit it to suit his needs. Hidden Techniques Being son of Choji the 16th Head of the Akimichi Clan, Apollo possesses almost all of the Akimichi secret techniques. Nature Transformation Apollo is also proficient with four nature transformations, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release and Yang Release. Fūinjutsu Living in Uzushio and training under several master's of the art, Apollo has great knowledge of fuinjutsu as well as many abilities. Stats